Silent Screams
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: The world has gone down the toilet and flushed straight to Hell and she's standing in front of him, her blue eyes empty of any emotion, save for pain, and she's screaming she loves him through her broken blue eyes, and she hands him the gun. / Mia's death- even if it is her literal dying wish- isn't what Chase wants. / Or, if you put enough pressure on something, it snaps.


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: WARNING: Major character death. Lots of Chia angst and dark thoughts. (IMPLIED SEX/SMUT/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, BUT I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS. THIS IS PURELY IMPLIED.) By the way, the parentheses (are Chase's dark inner thoughts.) The brackets [are Chase's "good" thoughts, his subconscious, and not his dark thoughts.] Both bolded and italics are both Chase's dark thoughts and good thoughts speaking as one. You get the idea? I hope it isn't too confusing. I'm really, really sorry if it is.**

**The page breaks aren't working for whatever reason, so when it says -PAGE BREAK-, that is the page break.**

**I am also making Chase sixteen. Don't complain about it in the review section, please. You'll be wasting my time as well as yours. Just please don't. I'll get annoyed.**

**To be honest, I don't know where this came from, but it's sort of an apocalypse AU. (Like I told you earlier before I left to go to on my family road trip that I'm forced to attend to but I really didn't want to go on, Zara.)**

**As usual, I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize from the TV show. I only own Mia, possibly Bree Comenzo, Addison Comenzo, possibly Marcus Smith, and Erin Comenzo, and the plot. Anything you recognize isn't mine. You might need some tissues during this, but I digress. So uh, yeah, fare warning to you all. Please (try to) enjoy Silent Screams.**

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"You have to kill me."

Those five words slice clean through his heart and shatter his soul completely.

No. No no no no no no no no.

He can't do it. He won't do it.

Can't. Won't. Can't. Wont. Can't. Won't.

**(But you have to, Chase. You have to do this, for her. For her.)**

God, no.

_[Don't do it.]_

Why did this happen? What made him have to do this? Why him?

**(Do it, Chase. Do it.)**

It's not fair.

Mia's death- even if it is her literal dying wish- isn't what Chase wants.

Someone please tell him that it's just a scary nightmare, and he'll wake up any second, next to her.

**(But it's not a nightmare, you precious, broken human being. It's reality, the cold, hard, frigid truth, YOUR reality, and this is your own personal spot in Hell.)**

But it's already Hell on Earth. Literally. The world has fallen into an apocalyptic state and there's no one left in Mission Creek except for Chase and his girlfriend. The disease that came to be known as The Frigid wiped out almost every single person the planet on Earth, including… including everyone he cares about.

The Frigid makes you go insane. Literally. It makes you look it too. It makes your hair turn snow white and your eyes turn blood red and the disease eats slowly- so impossibly slow- at your bones and skin and attacks nerves and red blood cells and eats your body and reaches your brain. It attacks your brain with the power of horses stampeding across an open field.

That's when you die, when it reaches your brain. When it eats away at your bones is torture. When it reaches your brain, you die. It's not pretty. It's not like a movie. That is fake. This is real life.

Everyone has been dead for a long time.

But Chase and Mia are immune to the Frigid, and now she's suddenly asking him to kill her.

**(Do as she asks you to, weapon.)**

_[Don't do this.]_

**(Do it, weapon. Do it. Kill Mia Comenzo.)**

_[Don't do it.]_

**(Come on, you monster. Do it.)**

He wants to wake up, he wants to wake up and when he wakes up he'll be waking up next to her, wrapped up in large, fluffy blankets and resting his head on a comfortable fluffy white pillow that feels like a soft cloud. He wants to wake up on her king sized bed back at the Davenport mansion (although they're in the ruins of the mansion currently) in her large bedroom, with his arm slung around her waist and her tan, soft, smooth fingers running gently through his spiky light brown hair.

He wants to remember her, the way she smells, wants to run his hand through her beautiful blonde hair, wants to remember the way she laughs, the way she puts her love and pours her heart to him whenever they kiss. The way his lips burn whenever he kisses her roughly or gently. She has that effect on him. She's heart and he's soul. They balance each other out. Two sides of the same coin, she's light and he's dark, heaven and hell. She's an angel.

He wants to be wrapped up in a night of pure warmth, pure pleasure with her again. He wants her. He loves her.

He wants to wake up from this depressing nightmare and draw loving patterns in her smooth skin everywhere without Mia even bothering to stop him, because she didn't want to speak a word to him when he's doing this, which makes something warm and powerful coil in his stomach and expand outward and makes him all fuzzy and relaxed inside. She allows him to wrap his arms around her and hold her, to whisper loving things in her ear and kiss her everywhere. She likes it when he kisses her neck. He likes making his girlfriend smile.

That's what they did. They would spend the day- the old days, before the world went to shit and will probably always stay like that- just holding each other while he hikes the blankets further around their entwined tan bodies, kissing lazily and passionately and smiling at each other while warm, bright sunlight streams through the cracked shades of the windows in Mia's large room and stay like that for hours on end. He wants to whisper that he loves her into her soft blonde hair and hold her close and make love to her, kissing and just holding each other, shutting the world out together.

He desperately wants to go back to that. She gave up the most pure thing to him- her virginity- and she seemingly doesn't have any regrets.

And he doesn't have any, either.

Because she loves him and he loves her and love that strong isn't supposed to die that quickly. They are supposed to get through this apocalypse that was sent straight from Hell together. As one.

But he guesses he can't have that anymore.

They've lost friends, family. Everyone they've ever cared about.

They've lost so many people along the way. They've lost Adam Davenport, Bree Comenzo, Leo Dooley/Davenport, Tasha Dooley/Davenport, Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Addison Comenzo, Marcus Smith, Erin Comenzo and Eddy Davenport. They're friends, their family.

They lost Addy first, then Leo, then Adam, the Eddy, then Erin, then Marcus, then Douglas, then Tasha, then Donald, then finally, Bree.

All dead, all gone.

Because of him.

_[It is not your fault, Chase. You didn't kill them. The disease did.]_

**(Oh darling, but it is your fault. Chase. You killed them to stop their suffering. You are a monster.)**

"Chase," her voice is impossibly small, with a layer of hurt glossing over every single part of her body. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me."

**(What's one more death on your already too bloody, sixteen year old hands, killer?)**

_[No, you are stronger than this.]_

She's yelling at him now, her voice carrying and bouncing across the blasted buildings that lay to dust and rubble at their feet. "You need to kill me, Chase! Please! Kill me!"

**(Come on, weakling. You can kill her. Kill her, kill Mia Comenzo, the only thing that's keeping you alive…)**

He doesn't listen to the evil voice inside his head, but that damn evil voice keeps chanting loudly to him until it's ripping inside his head in the center of his brain, greedily lapping up his nerves and turning every impulse- both good and bad- into a dark thought. The voice is loud and annoying and won't just shut the fuck up, and it pounds too loudly against the silence of the once standing town. His home. Mission Creek.

It's not standing anymore, the town, or his home. They're lying in the dust of their mansion, the Davenport mansion. They're standing in what used to be the living room.

Chase finds that ironic. He's pretty sure Mia does too.

_[Nothing is the same anymore.]_

_**(And it never will be.)**_

"Kill me…" She whispers gently, taking a step forward, sobbing loudly and chin trembling and he can tell she's going numb. "If you love me…"

**(Come on, weakling. Come on, loser. Come on, vile human. Come on, "hero". Come on, weapon. Come on, villain. Come on, broken boy. Come on, monster.)**

No…

**(It's just one squeeze of the cold gun's trigger. Just a light tap, just the right amount of pressure on the ice cold trigger, and everything will be over for her immediately…)**

No! No!

**(If you love her, you'll do this. You'll set her free.)**

But he can't be alone.

_[Because no one likes to be alone. Don't kill her, Chase. You love her with every single fiber in your body. Don't do it. She loves you. She's immune to the disease. She's immune to The Frigid. You can start a family, and she's pregnant with your unborn child. You won't want to kill two people, one a living, breathing, human being, and an innocent little baby, a fetus, a child not even born yet. Do you?]_

"I can't kill you, Mia." His voice is raw with emotion and tears sting in his upset hazel eyes as he steps away from her, trying to put as much distance away from him and her. Mia, who is silently screaming for release from this Hell of a world. "I just fucking can't do it. I love you too much to let you go. And our unborn baby."

Mia's lips tremble, and sky blue eyes, her eyes, fill with crystal clear tears, and his heart breaks into more pieces. "I know you do, Chase."

**(Really, monster? You can't honestly believe that you love her. It's irrational, impossible, dumb, stupid, childish. Your a messed up, lame excuse for a human being. She is an angel of light, pure and kind. You are just plain evil, just a monster.)**

He can't take it anymore. He allows a sob slip past his lips. Pure agony washes over him like a freight train. He's in pain. He feels like he's suffocating, drowning, burning, hurt, scared, agony, dying. Breaking.

_[You're strong. You've survived this much, survived The Frigid. You can survive a lot more. You are strong.]_

**(Or maybe you're already broken, monster.)**

Her warm hand suddenly cups his cold cheek. "I love you, you know. You do know that I have always loved you, and I always will, right, Chase?"

He gives his girlfriend a small smile, something that's very rare now. He's only smiled three times since the world went to complete shit. And that was when they made love. And there was also another time- a very large smile that hurt his face for five to seven hours- when Mia told him that she's pregnant with their child.

Their baby.

Maybe, in a different world, in a different life, a life that's been squished and jumped face first into this messed up world they call Hell, they'd be parents.

Parents.

Mia and Chase would be wonderful parents in a different life.

The idea almost makes him sob out loud.

"I know you do, Mia. And do you love me?" He whispers the last part. It's barely above a mummer, but he knows that she can hear what he says.

She nods sadly, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I do. I really freaking do." She brushes her lips against his for a quick kiss, but for him, it isn't enough.

He needs to feel something other than the bone numbing pain.

He needs her.

_[Because you fucking love her. You can't live without her, Chase. You love her.]_

On impulse, pure instinct alone, he leans down and kisses her fiercely with everything he has left in him.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**(Stop it, monster. You are only making it harder to pull away, to kill her. To do as she asks. You have to do as she asks, because it's her last wish, her dying wish. Stop it, weapon, stop it, villain, stop it, you monster. It's killing the both of you. Pull away, monster.)**

Chase ignores the little voice and kisses Mia harder and he squeezes his eyes shut, still trying to ignore the voice, to destroy and flush out and drown the evil little voice, but it's still there, so impossibly loud against the dead silence.

**(Monster, monster, monster!)**

No! He's not a monster. Not a monster, or a weapon of mass destruction.

_[You are not a monster, Chase.]_

He's a human being.

**(But you're not sure of anything anymore, are you, monster?)**

He sighs into the kiss, and, to try and drown the little evil voice that's tearing at his subconscious out completely, he wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips harder against hers, never breaking the kiss. He feels tears burn in the backs of his eyes, but he refuses to open his eyes and to let them fall down his face.

He wants this to last for as long as he can.

**(But all good things must come to an end, Chase. You should know that. You've killed a lot of people, and now you will have to kill Mia…)**

No!

**(But it's the right thing to do, Chase. You know that.)**

_[Don't kill her.]_

**(Do it. She's suffering.)**

_[NO!]_

**(YES!)**

He mentally cringes at the volume, gasping internally.

Mia's lips are pressed against his so gently, so lovingly, so softly.

The voices die down.

She bites her lip and kisses his cheek again, making his entire body burn and tingle.

He wants all of her again, but he knows he can't. She'll be gone soon. He won't have anything to care about anymore.

So he'll join her.

She lifts her shirt slightly and reaches around her back to the gun, and then her tan fingers strongly closing the gun that's tucked into the waistband of her jeans and hands her the pistol, taking a deep breath.

The world has gone down the toilet and flushed straight to Hell and she's standing in front of him, her blue eyes empty of any emotion, save for pain, and she's screaming she loves him through her broken blue eyes, and she hands him the gun.

Their eyes meet and tears run down both their faces without mercy.

Mia and Chase kiss again softly.

"T-Tell everyone that I say hello, Mia." He whispers, kissing her forehead.

She nods sadly, and her voice cracks. "I will. And I'll tell them all about our baby."

He nods and drops the gun and pulls her into a tight hug, and they whisper I love you at the same time.

Mia steps back and shuts her eyes, and Chase kisses her again before grabbing the pistol off he ground. The gun feels too heavy in his hands.

Maybe that's just his heart. His heart feels too heavy in his chest. That's probably it.

"I love you, Mia." He whispers to her, sobbing.

She sobs too, but her face is peaceful for the first time in a very, very long time. "I love you too, Chase."

"Always?" He whispers, his voice cracking.

"Always." She says, her voice surprisingly strong.

"And forever, Mia?" He asks her, swallowing past the thick burning lump in his throat.

"And forever, Chase." She confirms with a small nod.

She smiles at him, and her face is completely relaxed. "Forever." She repeats.

Chase bites his lip and shuts his eyes and turns away so he won't have to look at her, and his fingers numbly squeeze the cold trigger.

The gun goes off with a bang, it's loudness echoing across the dead silent sky.


End file.
